Contract: Jenny o' the Woods
/ 179 Nightwraith trophy Forgotten Vran Sword |Level = 10 |Enemies = Jenny o' the Woods |Starting_icon = velen}} Contract: Jenny o' the Woods is a contract quest in . Despite the official suggested level is 10, this quest can prove a bit of a challenge to some, so waiting for level 15 or even 16 is wiser. :Contract: Jenny o' the Woods :Hark! :Some devilry's taken hold of our fields, something neither spirit nor phantom. Old Wil swears on his mother's grave it's like to be Jenny o' the Woods. Whether it is or it ain't, be careful and don't go into the fields alone, and most certainly not without scythe or rake in hand. :But if you've the courage to drive the foul thing off, you'll receive a handsome reward. :– Bolko, ealdorman of Midcopse Walkthrough This quest can only be picked up by getting the notice, so get it off Midcopse's notice board, then go speak to the ealdorman about it. He'll eventually direct you to speak to Agneta who didn't see Jenny o' the Woods as she ran as soon as she appeared, but she does mention that she appeared after twilight. With this in mind, head out to the fields and use your Witcher Senses to find a torn piece of fabric and someone's tracks. Follow them until you find a pool of blood and examine it to find the assassin's knife. Now follow the new trail until you reach the end: a shallow grave with a letter. With this, read the letter (earning 25 ) and head back to the ealdorman to ask about the names in the letter and he'll conclude the murdered woman, Zula, is the nightwraith. He'll then point you to the other end of the fields as one possible meeting spot that the young lovers went to. Head back out to find a small campfire at the other end. If you want, take out the small bandit camp nearby before starting the fight with Jenny. To start, you need to interact with the fire here, but if it's not night time (9pm or later), you'll be given the option to meditate ahead to night. The nightwraith will then appear and the fight begins. Note that she can be difficult to fight for the unprepared. Like most wraiths, you will need to use Yrden to be able to hit her. She'll also occasionally disappear and 3 regular nightwraiths appear. Take them out quickly (1 hit should suffice) as Jenny will refill her health during this time if they get close to you, so the longer you take, the more health she regains. Once Jenny is defeated, loot the remains for the nightwraith trophy and Forgotten Vran Sword, then head back to the ealdorman for your reward and to complete the quest, earning 240 and 179 . Journal entry : While in the area around the village of Midcopse, Geralt decided to look around and see if there wasn't anyone in need of a witcher. It just so happened there was - on the local notice board hung an offer of a bounty for ridding the area of a monster called Jenny o' the Woods. Geralt decided this was something he should look into. : Geralt discovered that the monster the locals called Jenny o' the Woods was in fact a common nightwraith. This unfortunate being had been born of a woman murdered by her rejected lover. The story of their star-crossed fate moved me to pen a tear-jerking ballad... but the witcher was mainly moved to find a way to bait and destroy the wraith. : Geralt drove off the nightwraith that the unfortunate Zula had become. I derive some small pleasure in knowing that a person to whom life had been so cruel found at least this measure of relief after death... Objectives * Talk to the ealdorman of Midcopse. * Interrogate the witnesses. * Search the nearby fields using your Witcher Senses. * Use your Witcher Senses to determine what happened to the dragged body. * Read the letter you found in the shallow grave. * Ask the ealdorman about the lovers. * Find the lovers' meeting spot. * Burn Zula's letter and the dried blood from the knife. * Kill the monster. * Take a trophy from the monster. * Collect your reward. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Jenny of the Woods Boss Fight (Hard Mode) pl:Zlecenie:Leśnica ru:Заказ: Лешачиха Category:The Witcher 3 contracts